Like Father, Like Son
by Warrior Goddess of Insanity
Summary: A Christmas fic, slightly late, but hey, better late then never. “He didn’t like what came next, he never did, but as long as he kept repeating to himself that his father did love him, it was all right. His daddy loved. His daddy loved him. It’s


****

A/N: I've begun to get very tense over Nowhere Man. The due date for a contest I'm entering it in is in March and at the speed I'm writing it I don't know if it'll be up to par by then. Soooo *chases her tail then gets back to the author note* I've had this little ficcy floating around in my head for about a week distracting me from everything I'm supposed to be doing *glares at the evil Moll Flanders essay that must be written by Monday* so hopefully if I get it down on paper I'll be able to clear my mind for Nowhere Man.

****

Special Thanks to A-chan for being a dear and sparking this fic with that stupid quote of hers.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the song "Santa Claus is Coming to Town". Taito, semi-descriptive rape, yaoi lemon and lime, oh yah, there's also some incest.

I promise that this is only a prelude. I'll have more for y'all soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

You Better Watch Out...

by Nakago

Taichi rolled over and pushed back his sweat soaked, messed up, hair. His father stood, pulling up his pants, zipping them loudly. The sound caused Taichi's skin to crawl; after all these years, you think he'd be immune to his fathers psychological warfare.

"Have I ever told you how great a fuck you are?" Mr. Yagami said with a wide grin, grabbing a comb from the dresser and putting his hair back to rights.

"Many times, _dad_." Taichi answered sarcastically as he slowly sat up, massaging his abused rear.

"Humph..." he tugged the rest of his outfit into place and helped Taichi pull his clothes on, "Well than. We better get going. We don't want to keep your mother and sister waiting." He quickly opened the bedroom door and strode out, not waiting for his son.

Taichi, slowly straightened and arranged his clothes in a bit more orderly fashion. "No, _dad_, we wouldn't want to keep them waiting." He left his room, softly closing the door behind him.

~~~~~~~

Taichi turned from his door and swore as he say the clock face.

"What son?" asked his father turning from his close inspection of the fridge contents to give his son a quizzical look. 

Taichi gestured wildly in the direction of the mantel as he dug under the couch for his shoe's.

"Fuck!" His father fell to his knees beside Taichi and began to dig with a frenzy matching Tai's own.

A few minutes and many shoes went flying past before they both managed to find a matching pair. They dashed down the stairs instead of waiting for the rickety old elevator that lurched at odd moments. They launched themselves at the car doors, and with minimum of fuss they were on their way, with Taichi driving.

"Ahhhh! Slow down! Speed up!! Watch out for the other cars!!!!! Red light, Red light!!!!!" Mr. Yagami comically clutched at his seat belt with hands gone white at the knuckles, and his feet shoved into the floor as if he stepped on imaginary pedals.

"Dad! No one likes a back seat driver!!" Taichi stated with some feeling. "Hush!"

The car was silent as Taichi dealt with the road and his father coped with Taichi dealing with the road. It wasn't a very uncomfortable silence considering what had happened moments before and what was clearly still on their minds.

"Taichi, what's wrong with you lately?" His father asked.

"What do you mean," Tai quickly maneuvered the car into the parking place pissing off another competitor for the spot. He turned of the car with a deft twist of the key, handing them to his father without looking at him.

"You know what I mean." Mr. Yagami gripped Taichi's chin with his hand and slowly turned his head to face him. "You never minded before." His thumb wandered slowly over Tai's lips, "What's changed?"

Tai sighed "It's not _right_ Dad." He tossed his head, removing his fathers hand from his chin, "What we're doing, it's inc-"

"No!" He yelled, "Never use that word!"

"Whatever you say father." Tai unfastened his seat belt and unlocked his door. "Let's go dad, can't keep them waiting, especially not on Christmas Eve." He stepped out on to the frigid street and quickly made his way to the restaurant, effectively ending the conversation by seeking the sanctuary of his mothers and sisters company.

~~~~~~~

*Flash Back*

__

The room was a silent as it was dark. Almost nonexistent strains of Christmas music floated into the room from under the door. And the odd flash of Christmas lights caused a kaleidoscope effect on the wall opposite the window. In the bottom bunk bed, a young boy sat, too wired up to sleep. He quietly sang along to the song now playing: 

He knows when you are sleeping,

He knows when you're awake,

He knows when you've been bad or good,

So be good, for goodness sake.

__

The squeaking of the handle alerted him moments before his door was pushed open, he fell silent as the Christmas tree lights from the otherwise dark living room illuminated the intruder enough for Taichi to recognize him as his dad. 

Taichi squeezed his eyes closed and hunched under his blankets, hoping that if he could manage to look small and invisible his dad would leave him alone tonight.

The soft footsteps of his father paced closer to his bed. The mattress sagged a bit under his weight as he sat down. Taichi felt his big hand pull beck the heavy coverlet. Realizing he couldn't get away Taichi slowly opened his eyes and watched the hand hovering above his head.

"Hello kiddo," he whispered, lightly stroking Tai's hair.

"Hi," Tai whispered back wiggling till he as lying flat on his back.

"You know I love ya, right?" He slipped his hands under Tai's shirt, easing it up and over Tai's head.

"Of course daddy." Tai wriggled out of his clothing before lying back down and closing his eyes. He didn't like what came next, he never did, but as long as he kept repeating to himself that his father did_ love him, it was all right. His daddy loved. His daddy _loved_ him. It's all right._

30 minutes later he was dressed in his nightclothes and tucked beneath his blankets; alone. He felt a light touch on the top of his head; it might have been a kiss, maybe not. It didn't matter, he was leaving now.

The door opened then, right before it closed, he heard his father whisper, voice filled with humor, "Little boys taste funny." A chuckle.

The door closed. The lights were back. Maybe, when they disappeared in dawn's early light they'd take the memories with them.

*End Flashback*


End file.
